


Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins [Podfic]

by dapatty, paraka



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, but he's not in the fic, clint doesn't know #coulson lives, tony wants to get the band back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where ever you were, whatever you did and whoever you did it for, it’s over. You need to pretend to be a person now, okay?”</p><p>A podfic of Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins by roguewrld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton’s Home for Wayward Mind Wiped Assassins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591106) by [roguewrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld). 



> This was recorded when paraka visited dapatty and we spent the weekend hanging out and having fandom feels. We kept interrupting our recording of this to have feels at each other, or to ramble, so we decided to release the unedited version too in case anyone else wanted to listen in on that.

  


**Edited**

 **Length:** 0:39:12 (0:44:47 for the complete series)  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Home%20for%20Wayward%20Mind%20Wiped%20Assassins%20by%20roguewrld-dapatty,%20paraka.mp3) (54.2 MBs) ||| [M4B (complete series)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Home%20for%20Wayward%20Mind%20Wiped%20Assassins%20by%20roguewrld-dapatty,%20paraka.m4b) (61.7 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Unedited**

**Length:** 0:59:17  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Clint%20Barton%27s%20Home%20for%20Wayward%20Mind%20Wiped%20Assassins%20\(unedited\)%20by%20roguewrld-dapatty,%20paraka.mp3) (81.8 MBs) 


End file.
